


Get me a fucking pen

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Colleges, Drabble, Fluff, I was watching shameless when I got this idea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: A rep from Stanford University in California comes to interview Billy





	Get me a fucking pen

Billy was on his way home with Max in the car, they just gotten back from the arcade, Billy was a little tired so he just wanted to go home and rest a little. 

Lucky for him his father will be working late and so will Susan, so he doesn't have to put up with either of their crap. 

"Hey red you okay with take out pizza for dinner?” He ask Max. Max nods as he expected her to, what kid wouldn't be fine with pizza for dinner? 

"Yeah that's fine and don't call me red." 

"Would you rather that I call you shitbird?"

"Well no, but don't call me red, blondie." Billy looks at her with a raise brow. "Really? Blondie? you're getting stale on your insults, Max." 

"Just shut up and drive asshole." Max says with a bit of a smile. They been getting along a little better lately and it's because Billy has been getting better. 

Her friends still don't trust him, but Max is starting to get comfortable around him, she’s not afraid of him anymore. "Hey what were you and Steve doing yesterday? Dustin says he saw you and him in the library."

"You and your band of nerds are so goddamn nosey. None of your business."

"Tell me, I know you guys are already friends."

"What makes you think-"

"Billy don't bullshit me, you guys hang out almost everyday. Now tell me." God Max can be so demanding sometimes. "Fine, me and him were looking at some applications.”

"To what?"

"Colleges." 

"Oh. Um what college do you want to go?" Billy only shrugs, he's not really sure. Hell he's not even sure what he wants to study for a career. Him and Steve have been looking at different colleges together for almost a month. 

Steve doesn't want him to waste his potential, he knows how smart Billy is. 

Soon they pull up to the house and the first thing they see is a guy in a suit, he had some some folders in his hands.

His suit jacket was brown, his shirt was white and he had a black tie. “Who is that?" Max ask and Billy shrugs again.

"Let's pray he’s not from social services or something." He mumbles while getting out the car, Max gets out and follows him.

"Hey buddy, you lost? If you’re looking for the rich side of town, it’s further down the road." 

“no, I believe I'm in the right place. Are you Billy Hargrove?"

"Yeah." The man sticks his hand out and offers a small smile. "I'm Craig Daniels, I'm rep from Stanford University in California. We're scheduled for an interview."

Both Max and Billy looked a little confused by this. "We are?" Billy ask while accepting the handshake 

"Yes." 

"Yeah well I'm not interested." Billy went pass the the man to go to the door. "Billy are you crazy!" Max says, she was dumbfounded that he was refusing this. 

"Not now Max." 

"Really, not interested in Stanford?" The man ask. "Well that's too bad, I really wanted to interview the kid with one of the highest GPAs In Hawkins high."

"well your wasting your time. Come on Max." He takes out his keys and starts to unlock the door "Wait Billy maybe you should consider-"

"I said come on." 

Max sighs and follows him, but before they could get inside, the man speaks up again. "If you were weren't interested then why did you send in a application and essay?"

Billy turns around to face him. "What essay?" The man digs around in one his folders and takes out a yellow envelope then hands it to Billy.

"Gotta say, for someone as smart as you, it wasn't really impressive."

"I didn't send in anything." He mumbles while opening the envelope, he takes out sheets of paper with writing on it and begins to read it.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he did this. Fucking dumbass." 

"He?" Both Max and the rep say at the same time. "Um yeah, my friend sent this is, I recognize his shitty writing anywhere. Look this was a mistake, so just go find someone else."

Billy puts the papers back in the envelope and hands it back to him and heads to the door. "Well it's not like you can get in anyway." 

Billy gives a fake laugh at that. "Is that supposed be some reverse psychology shit?" 

"Well no, it's just that competition is pretty intense if you require a full scholarship." The man takes a look around the mediocre neighborhood before saying “witch I'm guessing that you do."

Billy looked a little offended and so did Max. "Why don't you just call me white trash while you're at it." 

"competition is just tough at this level, that's all." 

"At this level, Jesus. Get me a fucking pen." Billy goes inside the house to find some paper

Max smirks a little bit, she knows that her brother is going to show this this man that he can get in if he wanted to and he's just going to do it out of spite.

~~~~~

The next day at school, Billy met Steve in the parking lot. He gives him a quick kiss before saying "I love you, but you're an idiot." 

"Did something happened?"

"Yeah some guy from Stanford came to my house yesterday to interview me. You sent in application and a shitty essay."

"It was shitty?" Steve hopes he didn't ruin Billy's chance if getting into a good college. "Yeah it was, but I wrote him a better one."

"You did? So what did he think?"

"He thought it was really good, so I have a good chance of getting in." Steve smiles and kisses him. "That's good, sorry I didn't tell before sending that in."

"Next time, just write better and have Wheeler edit it or something. In fact I’m writing your college essay for you.

Steve chuckles and nods, they both start to walk to class together. When Billy gets an accept letter, he's going to be so proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys enjoyed, also i’ll be updating my other harringrove fics soon.


End file.
